The promise
by XxxKuroxxX
Summary: What happened to Sebastian after he finally took Ciel's soul?After he admits to himself that his obsession for the boy was far more than just hunger.Taking a small insight of his mind before the end. ((Seb/Ciel- character death))


**Hello dear readers, ladies and gentleman...after a year or more I decided to finally upload a small one shot.**  
**I would like to say that this is my first fanfiction ever and I know that I am not good but still…you have to start somewhere right?There are many mistakes I am sure of that as well and my english may not be the best I apologise beforehand here.I hope that you will enjoy the story :)**  
**((I am aware that Sebastian is like OOC here :'D))**

This is written from Sebastian's point of view.  
"text"-talking  
_"text"_- flashback conversation  
_/text/_/- repeating a quote,part of the story

* * *

How many months…how many years is it now, since their paths had it 10….20….No, it was exactly 100 years.

And I still don't understand, why I always return back, back to this once proud standing manor ,surrounded by by green grass and tall trees, looked like a old, shabby,abandoned…haunted house .

I remember the days before it all fell apart,before "he" …disappeared. This place just as peaceful it seemed,after few seconds loud cries and shouts could had been the gardens there,a boy with blond hair would be running after a large white dog,trying to calm him the manors back door a older male, also blond, carrying a flamethrower would come running out accompanied by a maid with big round would shout and try to catch the hound, and when they did…a even larger mess would had been created, leaving no one else but me to fix it.

A small smile tug's on my utter stupid, how foolish this had lived among them for he did,not even he could that faithful day….where he had taken that soul,the only reason that kept him here.

"My my…how the time flies…you could say…but for me…".Ever since then,I would come it was only once a month,then it turned to twice,three times,four…and in the end I would come here every single matter where my legs took me,no matter how far away I would be..I always return back here."It seems to have stopped…and I wonder if it will ever start moving again…"

"How foolish…".Trying to forget about him,made me miss him just more with each day passing had I thought that such a thing could happen to a demon,a demon like was like all the others just a nice meal that I worked hard to obtain…..that is what I told with time it finally hit me.I missed that boy,who summoned me,who challenged me,surprised me with each move he made…the boy that was not afraid of me…my most precious soul.

This all must had happened a long way back,without me realizing is true,I and the young Master had grown more and more knew who and what I was and I,only I knew him,without the around me he was that broken child that tried its best to held his head up while the darkness consumed how proud and how special I've felt to see him this one else should see you like this my Lord…no one but me..you belong only to me.

I am standing here again,this place, where you and I shared that should never be told,noises never to be heard and touches never to be changed me..no…we changed together,without even thinking about it.

The small sparks that slowly ignited between us,how did they start.A shy look, a small touch and then they became small kisses that quickly grew the kisses slowly became more,the forbidden fruit had been ripped and oh,how sweet it feeling was mutual, we craved for more, so much more.

The desire became an unstoppable lust, and the lust turned into possession, possession into obsession. And in the end it became….the greatest sin of them all. It consumed us both ,poisoning us with its bittersweet taste. Young Master…who knew…

Pulling out a chair , once again i sit I do that , I could not explain even if I wanted to, because it is too bizarre to I really don't know what time it is, what day, what year. I keep staying here , not moving at all, my eyes staring into that direction, where we would lie together. And no words would be spoken because we did not need them to understand, what was happening to both of was impossible and yet ….there we were,hand in hand.

On the small night table there is still a picture of you and I, that was taken when you reached your eighteenth there on,everything turned into chaos but we didn't care. You left all behind , your fiancé, your home and in the end…this have given me your soul…and so much more. You infected me with these emotions I should had never felt, and to be honest I liked it how they burned inside me, consumed every part of i knew it did the same to you.

My mouth twitches,and my body shakes as a loud laughter echoes through the building that is already falling apart.I hate it,I hate every human that I day is a new start for them ,a new hope!

The memories of the past are overtaking me, night and days I can see,hear your laugh and your cries. Everything,all of it…is decaying and slipping away.I never knew that being alone could be this painful,I never knew that without you by my side would leave me to day you asked me to take your soul,I will never forget._"Take it,it is yours…I can't stay with you like this at least you will remember me for some time."_.You were such a fool…and I even a bigger one.I said it,i confessed. No matter how many years will pass, never will I forget you. And how I enjoyed this meal my Ciel, it was exquisite, no words can describe it. I craved that taste since the day I met you, and it only grew with they years,but I lost the track where the hunger became much more. The moment you closed your eyes,the time has stopped.I am trapped in these endless memories of you,your last words that I still can was not an order or a request..no it was a question and I answered with a simple yes.

A chuckle leaves my parted lips."A demon falling in love…ah…what a foolish thing to believe".

My legs move again ,without thinking I walk through the streets, through the crowd of people and again I see used to walk along these paths,together,for hours before turning back with you complaining how tired you are and that you desire a bath once we reach home. If you could only see how this world has changed my Ciel. People are becoming more corrupted, rotten and manipulative in ways that could put a demon to shame. What is the true evil one would ask, where is the line of good and bad drawn.

Soon enough I find myself on a boat, before me a little mountain floating above the see, a familiar scene flashes through my mind, only that now I am going there alone without a soul to make it mine. Slowly I make my way to the center of the deserted island,where a small stone like bench awaits."Here we are…do you remember it young master…when we came you have asked me that day?"

I take a seat ,just the same way that you my eyes I recall this memory.

_"Sebastian…."_

_"Yes Young Master?"_

_"One day….do you think…_

_"Do I think what…my Ciel?"_

_"One day…let us meet again."_

The smile you gave me that moment froze me for a moment, a dull pain shot through my chest and without thinking I answered.

_"Yes…yes we will, but till then, wait for me…I will come , I never lie to you.."_

And how true these words were in the , can you wait just a bit longer?Just a bit longer, because I am on my way.I want to see you….so please wait.

"I am finally coming to see you Ciel…my…"

_/A chuckle leaves my parted lips."A demon falling in love…ah…what a foolish thing to believe"./_

"my love"

But we both knew that this was a lie, for you and I…..we are cursed, not able to see the light. And yet we both left this place, with a smile on our face.


End file.
